Mew Razuberri's Journey Official Sequel
Sailor Moon (美少女戦士セーラームーン Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn, originally translated as Pretty Soldier '' ''Sailor Moon2 and later as Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon34) is a Japanese shōjo manga series by Naoko Takeuchi. It was originally serialized in Nakayoshi from 1991 to 1997; the 52 individual chapters were published in 18 tankōbon volumes. The series follows the adventures of a schoolgirl named Usagi Tsukino as she transforms into Sailor Moon to search for a magical artifact, the "Legendary Silver Crystal" (「幻の銀水晶」 Maboroshi no Ginzuishō, lit. "Phantom Silver Crystal"). She leads a diverse group of comrades, the Sailor Soldiers (セーラー戦士 Sērā Senshi)—Sailor Guardians in later editions—as they battle against villains to prevent the theft of the Silver Crystal and the destruction of the Solar System. The manga was adapted into an anime series produced by Toei Animation and broadcast in Japan from 1992 to 1997.56 Toei also developed three animated feature films, a television special, and three short films based on the anime. A live-action television adaptation, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, aired from 2003 to 2004, and a second anime series, Sailor Moon Crystal, began simulcasting in 2014. The manga series was licensed for an English language release by Kodansha Comics in North America, and in Australia and New Zealand by Random House Australia. The entire anime series has been licensed by Viz Media for an English language release in North America and by Madman Entertainment in Australia and New Zealand. Since its release, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon has received acclaim, with praise for its art, characterization and humor. The series has sold over 35 million copies worldwide, making it one of the best-selling shojo series. Plot Honnouji Academy (本能字学園 Honnōji Gakuen) is a fictional high school situated in Tokyo Bay, Japan on the island of Honnō City. The school is dominated by its fearsome student council led by Satsuki Kiryuin. Its students wear Goku Uniforms (極制服 Gokuseifuku, from gokusei (極製, "finest quality") + seifuku (制服, "school uniform")) which give their wearers superhuman abilities because they are constructed with a special material known as Life Fibers (生命戦維 Seimei Sen'i, lit. "Life Battle-Fibers"). Vagrant transfer student Ryuko Matoi, who wields a scissor-shaped longsword that can cut Goku Uniforms, challenges the council as she searches for her father's killer. Although she is initially easily defeated, she finds a sentient sailor uniform that she names Senketsu, a Kamui (神衣, lit. "Godrobe") which is completely made of Life Fibers and transforms her so that she can face Kiryuin and her trials and obstacles. She is befriended by her hyperactive classmate Mako Mankanshoku and lives with her family. When Satsuki reorganizes the allocation of Goku Uniforms through a battle royal and king-of-the-hill event known as Naturals Election, Ryuko faces the members of Satsuki's Elite Four, who wear powerful Three-Star Goku Uniforms, in a series of duels. Her final fight is interrupted by Nui Harime, the wielder of the other Scissor Blade and the murderer of Ryuko's father. In the ensuing fight, Ryuko transforms into an uncontrollable monster. With the Tri-City Schools Raid, Satsuki annexes the major schools in the other regions of Japan, and quashes Nudist Beach (ヌーディスト・ビーチ Nūdisuto Bīchi), a paramilitary organization led by Ryuko's homeroom teacher Aikuro Mikisugi. She arranges for a festival that will host her mother Ragyo, the academy's director and the CEO of REVOCS Corporation (REVOCSコーポレーション Ribokkusu Kōporēshon), a clothing manufacturer that has dominated the worldwide market. Mikisugi reveals that the Life Fibers, which have been woven into all REVOCS clothing, are actually alien parasites that consume their wearers. When they devour the festival audience, Satsuki turns on her mother, revealing her end goal has always been destroying Ragyo, but the rebellion is short-lived as Ragyo has fused with the Life Fibers to attain tremendous power. Ragyo recognizes Ryuko as her own daughter and Satsuki's younger sister, who survived the termination of a Life Fiber experiment and was raised in secrecy by Ragyo's missing husband Isshin Matoi. A month later, Ragyo and the Life Fibers have devastated Japan and have captured Satsuki, leaving the Elite Four without Goku Uniforms and forced to hide out with Ryuko and the others at Nudist Beach. When they rescue Satsuki, Ragyo captures and brainwashes Ryuko into fighting her. After Ryuko frees herself, she and Satsuki challenge Ragyo, who plans to use a space satellite to command all Life Fibers to consume their human hosts and detonate the Earth in order to propagate the Life Fibers throughout the universe. After taking down the satellite transmitter and blasting the cocoon that houses the Original Life Fiber, Ragyo absorbs Nui and flies in to space to manually activate the satellite, but Ryuko chases Ragyo into space and defeats her, causing the Life Fiber clothes to perish. Following the battle, Senketsu sacrifices himself and burns up on atmospheric re-entry to return Ryuko to Earth. In a follow-up OVA episode, Ragyo's secretary Rei Hououmaru disrupts Honnouji Academy's graduation ceremony, using leftover Life Fibers to create doppelgängers of Satsuki and the Elite Four. However, they are defeated by Ryuko, the real Elite Four, and Nudist Beach, and Satsuki convinces Rei to abandon her struggle. Honnouji Academy is shut down during the sinking of Honnō City and everyone leaves to live out normal lives. Characters Matsuno siblings ; Osomatsu Matsuno (松野 おそ松 Matsuno Osomatsu) : Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai1 : The eldest of the sextuplets and self-proclaimed leader of the group. He is often immature and self-centered, and often gets on his brothers' nerves. An avid gambler, he spends his time playing pachinko and betting on horses. He has a standard expression and often dresses in red. ; Karamatsu Matsuno (松野 カラ松 Matsuno Karamatsu) : Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura1 : The second born of the sextuplets. He considers himself something of a ladies man and tries to act cool, much to the chagrin of his brothers who often ignore and make fun of him. He occasionally adds English words into his sentences. He is the only brother with a leitmotif. His distinguishing feature is his thick eyebrows and he often dresses in blue, though he occasionally sports a leather jacket and sunglasses. ; Choromatsu Matsuno (松野 チョロ松 Matsuno Choromatsu) : Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya1 : The third born of the sextuplets. He generally considers himself the voice of reason among the group and often serves as the tsukkomi. On the other hand, he exhibits a strong weakness for girls, often becoming nervous and excited at the sight of them, and is an otaku who is wild about idols, often to perverted lengths. His distinguishing features are his angular mouth, smaller pupils, and his lack of a cowlick. He often dresses in green. ; Ichimatsu Matsuno (松野 一松 Matsuno Ichimatsu) : Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama1 : The fourth born of the sextuplets. He constantly has a tired expression and a depressed attitude. Although he struggles with human interaction, he enjoys spending time with cats in the neighborhood. His distinguishing features are his tired eyes, scruffy hair, hunched back, and he often dresses in purple. ; Jyushimatsu Matsuno (松野 十四松 Matsuno Jūshimatsu) : Voiced by: Daisuke Ono1 : The fifth born of the sextuplets. Easily the most hyperactive of the siblings, Jyushimatsu is enthusiastic about baseball and often exhibits crazed behavior, sometimes even defying the laws of reality. His catchphrase is "Muscle muscle, hustle hustle". His distinguishing features are his crazed eyes, wide open mouth, and a single cowlick compared to the other siblings' two. He often dresses in yellow. ; Todomatsu Matsuno (松野 トド松 Matsuno Todomatsu) : Voiced by: Miyu Irino1 : The youngest of the sextuplets. He is carefree and somewhat effeminate, which leads to some success with girls, but is also manipulative and two-faced. He is ashamed of his and his brothers' low social status and tries to hide his personal life and his brothers from each other. He receives the nickname "Totty" (トッティー Tottī) in episode 7. His distinguishing features are his smaller mouth, and bigger pupils. He often dresses in pink. Other characters ; Iyami (イヤミ) : Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura1 : Iyami remains virtually unchanged from his original appearance in Osomatsu-kun, but he is returned to a supporting role following his role as main protagonist in the 1980s anime series. An active con-artist, he frequently attempts to return to the main character role, with little success. ; Chibita (チビ太) : Voiced by: Sachi Kokuryu1 : Former rival of the sextuplets, who now runs an oden stand that the Matsuno siblings frequently visits. Though he is frequently exasperated by the sextuplet's behavior and refusal to pay their tab, he is more open to express his friendship towards them. ; Totoko (トト子) : Voiced by: Aya Endō1 : The heroine of the series, who desperately strives to become a fish-themed idol in order to gain fame and fortune. She is still the object of the sextuplets' crushes, but often finds their admiration unwelcome, despite relying on their help to become an idol. ; Matsuzō Matsuno (松野 松造 Matsuno Matsuzō) and Matsuyo Matsuno (松野 松代 Matsuno Matsuyo) : Voiced by: Kazuhiko Inoue and Kujira1 : The sextuplets' father and mother, whom they still live with even as adults. They are constantly disappointed with the sextuplets due to their status as NEETs, and struggle between attempting to divorce and staying together to accommodate their children's lifestyles. ; Hatabō (ハタ坊) : Voiced by: Momoko Saitō1 : Previously the minion of various characters, Hatabō now runs a multi-million dollar company, though still retains his child-like attitude. ; Dekapan (デカパン) : Voiced by: Yōji Ueda1 : The same character as the original, who keeps things in his large pants and makes various creations. ; Dayōn (ダヨーン) : Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita1 : The same character as the original, who often just says his name. His roles in the new show are visibly reduced character-wise, instead proving a number of absurd behavior and otherworldly powers. ; Nyaa Hashimoto (橋本にゃー Hashimoto Nyaa) : Voiced by: Nanami Yamashita : A cat-themed idol whom Choromatsu is an avid fan of. She makes various cameos throughout the show, but does not have any speaking lines until the last two episodes. She is antagonistic towards Totoko. ; Shounosuke Hijirisawa (聖澤 庄之助 Hijirisawa Shōnosuke) : Voiced by: Yōji Ueda : A typically voiceless character who makes random appearances throughout the series, either as a joke or an Easter egg. ; Girlymatsus (じょし松 Joshimatsu) : Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai, Yuichi Nakamura, Hiroshi Kamiya, Jun Fukuyama, Daisuke Ono and Miyu Irino : Six female friends who act as female counterparts to the brothers. They are more socially and financially successful than the brothers, but are often just as petty and argumentative. Unlike their male counterparts, they are very distinct in their attire and style, each embodying a certain fashion (for example, Jyushimatsu's female counterpart is portrayed in gyaru fashion) Gallery 379023057_b75d95d5f3.jpg 814131012845_anime-Di-Gi-Charat-DVD-Specials-Collection-S-primary.jpg 91026f81635c91556cf61c14e22317a8.jpg.png Aqua.png d676cee8085c17b03b3ad670f7ad5ed5.jpg Di.Gi.Charat.full.2781.jpg Di.Gi.Charat.full.2781.jpg Di.Gi.Charat.full.23072.jpg Di.Gi.Charat.full.23926.jpg Di.Gi.Charat.full.23926.jpg di_gi_charat_2_dejiko_by_kuroi_rabbit-d3hgo32.jpg digi_charat_nyo_render_by_debbiichan-d5unzce.png DiGiCharat.jpg di-gi-charat-anime-wallpaper.jpg hqdefault.jpg hqdefault.jpgmmm.jpg maxresdefault.jpg nb.jpg